


In the Janitor's Closet

by blehbleehhhh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23016883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blehbleehhhh/pseuds/blehbleehhhh
Summary: Youhooo, 80's jock and his cheerleader anon! 😝 Please forgive me, I know literally nothing about either of these sports but I genuinely have mad respect for you if you happen to participate in them! Hope it's goodnsnkszbsnemos lollll okay enjoy xo
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	In the Janitor's Closet

It's after 3:30 on a Thursday afternoon and Titan High has already sent the majority of its students home who don't belong to some sort of a sport, club, or an extracurricular activity. The captain of the football team and his girlfriend, who also happens to be captain of the cheerleading squad, however, are dangerously close to being late for practice. "I saw the way your gorgeous eyes were staring me down last period." Eren tugs down on the light's chain and smiles when his girlfriend suddenly appears before him leaning on the wall with her adorable, trademark grin. It's always made him exceedingly happy, even back in the day when he couldn't admit that undeniable fact to himself. And the way she blushes in his presence makes that itch to kiss her even harder to ignore.

"Heh, and...?" Mikasa giggles softly as she drops her bag on the ground and he presses his hand to the wall next to her head.

"And you're, like, really, really cute." He smirks and watches the corners of her mouth fight off a grin as her scarf is slowly unraveled, then dropped blindly in a silent heap on top of her bag. "There we go. You'll overheat if you wear that to practice." And then his lips were on her neck, dedicating all of their attention to the spots that she loves to have kissed. Eren rests his hands on her hips and was pleased to hear her soft breaths already increase in response as he carefully tucks his fingertips behind the waistline of her leggings. He leaves them there teasingly as he nibbles lovingly on her earlobe, making the hands pressing lightly into his shoulders lessen significantly in favor of sliding up into his hair.

"But we're gonna be late.."

"So what? Jean's pretty good. If something even comes up where my input is required he can fill in."

"But.." She smiles, moaning softly in appreciation as his hand slides down the inside of her panties. "My girls..." Mikasa bites her lip as he slowly rubs over her excited heat and his finger gently pushes through the wetness, leaving her squeezing her lips together because it just felt so good. It's true, she has been dying to feel his touch since they made out behind the school this morning.

"Sasha, babe."

"Yeah, you're right..."

"Mark the calendars, kids," Eren chuckles quietly in her ear as she hurries to push his shorts and boxers down barely far enough to free his erection. "My girlfriend finally admitted that I was right for once." He groans his soft approval when she suddenly took his long length in her hand and gave him slow, gentle strokes.

"Oh, shush you..."

"What was that?" His breath is hot on her cheek and it made her tremble excitedly as he playfully grabs onto her hips. He smirks in amusement when she instantly releases him so he can spin her around. It was difficult as hell not to let her continue with her clear desire to put him in her mouth, but he has a pretty good feeling that she'll enjoy this next part. She must have known what was on his agenda when he turned her to face this direction. Eren smiles as his hands wander lower and push everything to her ankles, eliciting quiet giggles from his girl as she presses her hands to the chilly, stone wall. God forbid they get caught in here together burning off steam that's been building up all day before practice. But he could care less about anything going on outside of this janitorial closet right now, because all he wants to do is make certain that she's ready for him and judging from the way she teasingly wiggling her rear as his soft lips trailed kisses down her spine, she's definitely in need of some attention. And if they had been at home instead of stuck at school, she would have moaned much louder when his teeth gently grazed the skin along her backside because she truly loves it when he gets so rough. He teases her thighs even further apart with his hands and eagerly drags his tongue through the slick, wet pink. She lets out a dreamy sound and slaps her hand over her mouth as she's passionately eaten out from behind. Two fingers sneak into her to thrust at a slow, steady pace and he smirks inwardly when she reaches back to sink her fingers in his hair. Soft, pleasurable sounds are mumbled happily into the palm of her hand and she can feel her loins tingle with orgasm as he lovingly nestles his face deeper between her thighs. Unfortunately, he can't crouch here and eat her out until she begs him to give her what she really wants since they're short on time, so she wasn't able to finish before those delightful flicks from his tongue ceased. Though that was quickly replaced by something that felt much more exhilarating than his extremely talented tongue. "We gotta do this pretty fast, baby. Are you ready?" Eren whispers to her and smirks softly on her cheek as her hips grind against his in response. "Mm, fair enough." The hands on her hips slide around until his arms were wrapped tightly around her tiny waist and pressed into her lower abdomen as he takes off, triggering the climax she had been teetering on since he stopped eating her out. They're both relieved that he's holding onto her so tightly, because her legs surely would have given out from the pleasure otherwise. It was simply too overwhelming. He grunts quietly and kisses her cheek before he buries his face in the crook of her neck. Their hips move so quickly now that they both begin to see stars and Mikasa finds herself biting down hard on her knuckle as her insides quiver violently from another orgasm. He lightly rubs his thumb across her stomach and kisses her neck, panting softly to her skin as he pumps into her. Those mumbled moans of hers were simply intoxicating, especially when paired with the sounds of their naked skin slapping together and the over abundance of wetness between her thighs. She reaches back to dig her nails into his hip and was happy to feel a gentle nibble on her neck in approval. Eren squeezes his arms tighter around her waist when he feels her insides begin to spasm once more and kisses one consistent spot on her neck. "IgottapulloutIgottapullout!" He hisses in her ear and smirks as she turns on her heel with a truly sultry grin. Fuck, she's too much. Eren watches her eyes with amusement as she gracefully lands on her knees and he leans back against the wall for extra stability. His hand flies up to cover his mouth as she jerks him off enthusiastically with both hands and takes the sensitive tip of his erection into the welcoming heat of her mouth. It wasn't until after he was carefully guided to the back of her throat that multiple streams of his juice finally erupted out of him and was swallowed with no issue. He successfully muffles his moans and grunts behind his hand as he watches her happily clean him off, gently pushing his fingers through the parts of her hair not held back in her high, bouncy ponytail. His hand finally falls from his mouth in response to her playful wink and he rolls his eyes as her mouth slowly sinks down his entire length, only to release him seductively moments later. "Fuck, I love you so much." He's almost breathless as he helps her to her feet.

"Heh, I love you too.." She whispers to him and smiles as she's pulled closer for a loving smooch on the lips. "That was so much fun."

"I aim to please my baby."

"And you do, every single time." Mikasa chuckles softly, watching his eyes as he crouches down enough to reach her clothes so he could redress her lower half. "Thank you." She smiles as she watches him tuck away his satisfied length and reaches up to fix the damage she's done to his luscious hair.

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do after you just rocked my world." Eren smirks as he wraps his arms around her waist and gives a gentle, playful pull that makes her bite her lip. They both know that if they were anywhere else she would have started giggling and he wouldn't be able to help himself, which means the kissing would have started up all over again. "So, I suppose that I should escort m'lady to cheer practice?" He raises an eyebrow when she shakes her head once in disagreement, obviously surprised at her response. "No? Are you sure?"

"You should book it to the football field."

"But -"

"But nothing. As incredible as that was, we're super duper late now..." Mikasa gives a sultry smile as she gently cradles his face in her hands and lightly strokes his cheeks with her thumbs. "Besides, tomorrow's game day. We need to take off in the opposite direction from here, okay?" She couldn't help but laugh when he gave her a lighthearted pout and it resulted in her being kissed into silence.

"Your cute little giggles are gonna get us detention. Fine, but you're totally mine tonight after practice. I mean if you're up for it, of course."

"Well, duh. I was actually just thinking that maybe we could take a nice, steamy shower tonight? I'll let you do whatever you want..." She says in a playful, singsong voice with a wide grin as she walks her fingers up the center of his chest.

"Are you kidding? I'd love to see you naked." Eren smirks, already nodding his head because he's so intrigued by her bold suggestion. "Yeah, alright, you have yourself a deal. I know you and your ladies will help lead us into victory tomorrow night."

"Stop, get out of here." She smiles as she gently bumps her forehead against his and curls her fingers into his jacket. "Gosh, I don't want to go. But I know we need to.." Mikasa reaches over his shoulder for the chain to the overhead light and presses her lips to his. She can feel herself melting into her sneakers all over again from his kiss and she couldn't help but giggle to herself as he slides his hands up the back of her shirt, pressing into her lower back to deepen their kiss. She wraps her arms around his neck and allows her mind to give in to him until she remembers that they have prior commitments that can't be missed. And so she gently pushes her hands into his broad shoulders to force the union of their lips apart, adjusting the collar of his jacket so it lies flat against his chest. "Nice try, hot shot. I'll see you later.." They smile as their lips collide twice more and she shuts off the lights, leaving them both in the dark once again. It's safe to assume that they have occasionally wandered in this exact janitorial closet together after hours before and this most likely won't be the last, they know that for certain when they embrace one another after finally managing to sneak out into the hallway together unseen by school staff. They've honestly lost track of how many times this dance has been done before they each head off to their individual teams for the afternoon. But the encounter always seems to inspire them to work even harder at practices, more so than they do already. Come game night, Titan High's power couple will lead their little home town to victory, just like they always do. Just like they always will.


End file.
